Gideon helps Alice
On shore, under his castle, Gideon played the same song Alice sang to him on his clarinet, Robespierre lay nearby as Gideon played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Gideon started walking around, getting Robespierre's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Gideon?" asked the kitten. "That voice." Gideon said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Robespierre, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Robespierre. Where could she be?" Not far away, Alice and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Cody, Edmond, and Timon were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Alice started to wake up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, human beings have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a human. As she marveled at her new legs, Jiminy flew overhead and landed on Alice's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Alice shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Jiminy thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Alice didn’t respond, but smirked at Jiminy, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Alice shook her leg to get Jiminy to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Timon. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Timon shouted. Finally, Jiminy jumped up, seeing Alice's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the evil cat woman and got legs." Timon explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Jiminy had flown and sat on a rock by the meerkat. "I knew that." While Alice attempted to stand, Cody and Edmond explained to Jiminy what was going to happen. "Alice's been turned into a human." said Cody. "She's gotta make the crimson cat fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Edmond. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Timon. Alice managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Cody, Edmond, Timon, and Jiminy wet and causing Jiminy to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Alice's blonde hair. Timon got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her uncle say? I'll tell you what her uncle'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a meerkat, that's what her uncle'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the boy and kitten. Other than Timon's frantic yelling, Alice was getting up and getting the seaweed off of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Timon starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Alice didn't want her uncle to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Dijon. Timon carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that cat woman to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Timon's hope for Alice started fading away when he saw Alice's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Alice would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Dijon's anger, Timon finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that cat." Alice smiled and kissed the meerkat before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Jiminy came across what appeared to be a servant dress that consists of a dark brown bodice with medium aqua sleeves and a brown knee-length skirt (similar to Cinderella's peasant dress), a ripped white apron, and brown ballet flats. Jiminy grabbed the dress, apron, and flats. "Now, Alice, I'm tellin' ya," said the cricket, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Alice's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra, mermaid bikini bottom, and bow hairband. Meanwhile, Gideon continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Robespierre detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Gideon to follow him. "Gideon, look!" cried the kitten. Gideon looked stunned. "Robespierre? Huh . . . what," Robespierre just happily started running ahead of Gideon. The cat saw his pet kitten rush off. "Robespierre!" Back with Alice's friends, they managed to dress Alice up in the brown, aqua, and dark brown dress, white apron, and brown flats over her light blue shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She was still wearing her black bow hairband, as well. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Jiminy gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Cody and Edmond agreed. But Timon felt skeptical about the dress, apron, and flats. "The blonde-haired girl must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Robespierre's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Robespierre charging towards them. Cody and Edmond yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Jiminy flew off, and Timon, knowing that Alice would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her dress. Alice tried getting away from Robespierre. But the hyper kitten kept intercepting her at every turn. Alice got on a small boulder at the beach as Robespierre kissed her face. "Robespierre!" Gideon called from a distance. Robespierre stopped licking Alice, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Alice to smile at the kitten. "Robespierre!" Gideon called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Robespierre down. "Quiet, Robespierre! What's gotten into you fella?" As Gideon petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed A sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Robespierre said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Gideon, as he approached the blonde-haired girl. Alice tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Gideon, as he playfully ruffled Robespierre's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Gideon stopped talking and stared at Alice, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Alice smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Gideon said skeptically, "Have we met?" Alice nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the blonde-haired girl I was talking to you about earlier!" Robespierre cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Gideon. "We have met?" asked Gideon, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Robespierre turned to Alice with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Alice tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Gideon asked, "What is it?" Alice patted on her throat and showed Gideon her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Alice shook her head sadly. This caused Gideon to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Robespierre rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Alice is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Alice did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Alice thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Gideon tried to figure out what Alice was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Alice tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Gideon, as he caught Alice in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the crimson cat, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Gideon put Alice's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Cody, Edmond, and Jiminy smiled at her and wished her good luck. Gideon guided Alice toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Gideon was patient and made sure Alice did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Gideon's castle. Later in the day, Alice was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Alice up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Alice played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was an Italian woman with vivid bright blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a servant dress that consists of a dark brown bodice with medium aqua sleeves and a brown knee-length skirt, a ripped white apron, a blue ribbon, and brown ballet flats. Her name was Cinderella, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Alice cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Cinderella, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Timon, who was hiding in Alice's dress, peeked out, but saw Cinderella overhead, taking the dress and apron and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the dress and apron were put in large tub, and Anastasia Tremaine, Beatrice, and Daphne helped wash them. Unfortunately, Timon was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Anastasia said, beginning to talk. "No!" Beatrice exclaimed. Anastasia washed the dress and apron, causing Timon to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Janice says she's a princess, but since when has Janice ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Timon. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the dress and apron, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Anastasia, as she took the dress and the apron and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Gideon's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Timon jumped out of the dress and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Timon started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried meerkats on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Timon to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:X Helps His Girlfriend